A la sombra de una princesa
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot. Para el Foro: El destino de una estrella. Topic: Retos. Song-Fic. Setsuna/Mamoru/Usagi


_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

_**Canción: Absurda cenicienta**_

_**Cantante: Chenoa**_

_**Chicas eh aquí mi reto, espero les agrade en especial a mi querida Jenny Anderson.**_

Los hermosos jardines del palacio se encuentran repletos de hermosas flores, adoró sentarme en el verde pasto mientras las observo detenidamente y contempló cada uno de sus matices, adornados de preciosas tonalidades que poco a poco le dan vida a este mundo… a mi mundo… Aun que mi permanencia en el palacio es de tiempos tan cortos y demasiado esporádicos, hacen que el sólo respirar este cálido y deseado aire me haga sentir la tenue fragancia de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda que la existencia en este mundo siempre tiene un propósito, un solo propósito, un largo y definido propósito, el cual me inmortaliza el máximo deber, aquel que se encuentra sobre todas las circunstancias, aquel que produce en mi la sombría vivencia de un enorme vacío que tiene que durar mi infinita eternidad… si, esta eternidad que me marca a la sombra de ella… mi amada princesa.

Por fin alcanzo a vislumbrar lo que tanto ansiaba presenciar, lo único que me provoca la satisfacción de estar en este lugar… él es el único ser que en todo el largo camino, marcado por el tiempo, me ha tratado como una mujer… como una reina sin corona.

Lo visualizo besando a la joya más perfecta que la luna puede poseer, la hija de una reina que murió hace ya muchos siglos, saboreo el veneno más letal que puede existir en el universo: el dolor y la envidia, estos de no ser yo la que bebe el dulce y cálido néctar de sus labios, por que en mi cuento de papel yo soy aquella que prueba esa exquisita fruta.

Mi amado, aquella a la que nombras "reina" con tanto amor, aquella a la que miras con tanta pasión nunca te amara como yo lo hago… pero regreso a esta realidad y me doy cuenta que soy la reina de nada.

Me levantó rápidamente para reverenciar a los soberanos de Tokio de cristal, bajo la cabeza y siento esa mirada, esa luz que tanto ilumina mi sombría existencia en la puerta del tiempo y que me hace vivir en un cuento tan irreal y que nunca será. Escucho a la bella doncella nombrarme y contestó por inercia complaciente ante su mandato, enderezo el torso y por fin contemplo fijamente ese mirar, siento como mis pupilas se quedan prendidas de ese extraño calor que tanto figura en el alma del hombre, ese "algo" tan inexplicable que convierte mi vida en un sueño de hadas. De momento noto como la delicada dama se aleja seguida del dueño de mis anhelos y los acompaño sólo con la vista hasta su acceso al palacio, respiro hondo intentando quedarme con el aroma de él y ese que aun se percibe en el ambiente; cierro los ojos y me digo "que absurda eres guardiana Plut, estas perdida en este cuento real"… pero es que esa es la verdad… como puede ser que decida mi felicidad a mi deber? Como puede ser que este corazón ame al hombre equivocado?. Respiro profundo, regreso la vista nuevamente a donde se encontraban las hermosas flores y continuo con mi deleite, pero lo sé, tarde o temprano regreso a esa remembranza, a ese día…

La noche comenzaba a caer junto con la lluvia, poco a poco las estrellas iniciaban con su calurosa aparición entre las obscuras nubes que ocasionaban el extenso diluvio, era justó el día en que una guardiana regresaría a su deber… y este no era algo sencillo, ella era la encargada de cuidar y vigilar eternamente la puerta del tiempo en completa soledad, ya que ese fue el mandato de la única reina del milenio de plata, la única soberana del tiempo y espacio. La guardiana permaneció unos últimos instantes en Tokio, se encontraba recargada en un puente mientras con la vista presenciaba la enorme torre que adornaba la hermosa ciudad.

-Guardiana Plut… que es lo que haces aquí?- Dijo tenuemente el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Volteó enfocando la vista en el rostro del hombre, sonrió al sentir la calidez de aquellas palabras –Príncipe Endymion que lo trae aquí?- Bajó la cabeza en signo de máximo respeto.

Se acercó y tomo su mentón para levantar su rostro, miró los hermosos ojos color rubí y sonrió –No hagas eso Setsuna- bajó la mano y se recargo sobre el barandal del puente para poder observar lo que tanto llamaba la atención de la mujer –Vaya… veo que nunca vas a cambiar- su vista se encontraba perdida en el horizonte.

Lo miró confundida –Por que dice eso príncipe?.

Volteó el rostro –No me digas príncipe- la tomo de los hombros –Nunca vas a cambiar, por que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo estas en la puerta del tiempo en completa soledad siempre vas a añorar el estar cerca de este reino.

Bajó el rostro –Yo conozco cual es mi deber príncipe y aunque parece demasiado agobiante- miró al horizonte –realmente me hace feliz.

Tomo su hombro para atraer su atención –Setsuna tu eres una mujer que debe ser feliz, se que es muy importante tu deber- suspiró –pero tu mirada expresa algo más que eso…

Colocó delicadamente su dedo índice en los labios del hombre para que no terminara de hablar –Mamoru, sé cual es mi deber- dio vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Caminó viendo el paisaje aún opacado por la lluvia, diciéndose mentalmente que la actitud cordial del soberano era solo un encanto más del comportamiento común de ese hombre; se dirigió a su departamento y permaneció ahí hasta el amanecer. La luz comenzó a alumbrar la ciudad abriéndose paso en las nubes que aun se encontraban adornando el cielo, salió de esa morada por última vez ya que estaría dispuesta a permanecer en la puerta del tiempo cumpliendo su deber; caminó por varias avenidas hasta llegar frente a una casa, toco el timbre.

-Ya voy!- abrió la puerta –Setsuna eres tú- extendió la mano –pasa por favor.

-No princesa solo eh venido a decirle que me dirijo a la puerta del tiempo.

-mmm…- se llevó el dedo a la barbilla –Si, me dijo Mamoru que te había visto ayer, pero eh decidido tomar una acción.

-Una acción… princesa?

La miró con una inminente ternura mientras tomaba su mano ante la vista incrédula de la mujer –Si, a pesar de que aun no me eh convertido en la soberana de Tokio de cristal eh tomado la decisión de que solo permanecerás en la puerta del tiempo cuidándola cuando tú decidas estar ahí…

-Pero… princesa… es la misión que me encomendó su madre hace muchos siglos atrás en el milenio de plata- su mirada confundida miraba profundamente el rostro lleno de luz y esperanza de la joven.

-No Setsuna, la soledad es un enorme castigo no una misión y es por ello que a partir de este momento solo estarás ahí cuando tú lo decidas, y para evitar futuros problemas deberá permanecer cerrada por toda la eternidad- sonrió alegremente mientras soltaba la mano de la guardiana.

-Princesa…- quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas –Muchas gracias.

-No me digas gracias Setsuna, esto, en parte, a sido idea de Mamoru…

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente de las aves que se encontraban trinando sobre los hermosos y verdes follajes de los arboles, pensé en que ya era suficiente permanecer en ese recuerdo, no tiene sentido seguir en ello, por que ese día busque al culpable de que la princesa tomara esa decisión, le pedí una explicación acerca de esa acción… y lo único que dijo fue "Tú te mereces ser la mujer más feliz de todo el universo, Reina del tiempo". Lo sé… siempre que lo escucho hablar vuelvo a caer en este cuento de papel y por más que trato de alejarme de este cálido dolor, de él… no puedo.

Enfoco mi mirada en el palacio, un lugar tan pleno y hermoso que con solo mirarlo se siente la calidez de sus gobernantes, y, alcanzo a ver por uno de los ventanales a mi amado príncipe abrazando a la que debe ser su esposa, a la que debe ser su único amor, vuelvo a sentir ese dolor desgarrante en mi corazón, pero ahora lo sé, mi única felicidad es que él lo sea, aunque siempre permanezca a la sombra de ella… así tenga que ser una reina sin corona… así tenga que vivir en un cuento de papel.


End file.
